The overall purpose of the Laboratory Primate Newsletter is to provide a central source of information about non-human primates and related matters, which will be of use both to the community of scientists who use these animals in their research and to those persons who work supports such research. Accordingly, the Newsletter (1) provides information on care, breeding, and procurement of non-human primates for laboratory research, (2) disseminates general information and news about the world of primate research (such as announcements of meetings, research objects, sources of information and funding, and nomenclature changes), (3) helps meet the special research needs of individual investigators by publishing requests for research material or for information related to specific research problems, (4) serves the causes of conservation of non-human primates by publishing information on that topic. Because of their similarity to humans, non-human primates are often important animal models for medical research. Because of this same similarity, diseases of non-human primates can affect researchers and caretakers. The newsletters publishes important information on health hazards to animals and humans alike. The editors publish original papers, as well as reprinting important material from other sources. They read widely in medical, animal welfare, conservation, and other publications in order to bring together in one convenient place information that would be missed by researchers or caretakers. The newsletter is sent by mail to more than 100 subscribers, and by electronic mail to another 750 subscribers.